


Surprise Gifts

by Bam4Me



Series: Gifts [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, BAMF T'Pring (Star Trek), But he's not a slave anymore dont worry, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Jim, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Characters to be added as it goes, Parental T'Pring, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slave James T. Kirk, Slavery is illegal but it still happens, Spock and T'Pring are married but theyre both gay, Whump Jim
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 03:44:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15064403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: T'Pring did not expect to receive him, she did not expect that she would keep him. And yet, she is making strides to make sure she doesn't have to let him go. She will take care of him, because no one else did.Surprisingly, others are willing to help.





	Surprise Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> What series is this, old or reboot? I dunno, it's taking characteristics from both series. BUUUUUUUUT, there will be no Nero, no Spock Prime, no Vulcan being destroyed, and George and Winona are both alive. They don't know Jim is still alive tho. They thought he died on Tarsus tho, which in this AU happened about 8 years before it happened in the original series, so Jim's been a slave ever since. They will eventually figure out he's alive in this verse but not right now. 
> 
> gatersgonewild.tumblr.com

T’Pring was a scientist. She was in the top percent of her peer group. She was easily the most competent worker on her lab.

 

She had no idea how to take care of a human. She didn’t see why it had to be so hard, Spock was half human, and she saw to his needs quite easily, and his brother acted even more human than that.

 

She thinks, that her father-in-law must be some sort of human-whisperer, like those badly formed Terran televised shows about humans who can figure out what animals need.

 

She’s spent the last fifteen minutes trying to calculate the possibility of Jim coming out of the corner behind the sofa on his own, or if she would have to, as humans say when caring for skittish animals, ‘temp’ him out.

 

“Would you be agreeable if I provided you with nourishment?”

 

The human, Jim, blonde haired and blue eyed, with curved eyebrows and red blood and round ears. He was exotically beautiful, and if she had  _ wanted _ a male slave to be gifted to her to gratify her sexual needs while her husband was off world, she would have been quite pleased with his submissive nature and exotic looks. He looked at her funny, his soft pink lips poised in a pout, and curled up tighter under the blanket he’d taken off the back of the couch next to him.

 

“I guess some water would be okay.”

 

T’Pring nodded, getting up from the chair across the room where she’d been watching him, and moving to the kitchen.

 

Slavery wasn’t legal on Federation planets, and it’s been illegal on Vulcan for thousands of years now. Jim wasn’t her slave, even if the romulan man that kept him before giving Jim to her considered him  _ property _ .

 

She was a citizen of the planet Vulcan, and even if she’s been called  _ spoiled _ and misbehaved by those who did not like her, she would  _ never _ own a sentient being. Jim would be permitted to leave to wherever he wished when he was mentally able to do so. She didn’t think someone as terrified as him would jump at the chance to get the next transport to Terra though.

 

She came back into the room and paused, seeing that Jim had come out of the corner on his own, and was petting one of those soft -frail, a little shaky- looking hands through I-Chaya’s fur on his neck. She set the glass of water on the coffee table next to them and went back to her seat across from them.

 

It took the nervous human a minute, but he finally looked up from the sehlat and asked in a quiet voice, “What’s his name?”

 

“I-Chaya.”

 

Jim smiled a little, sitting in front of the old sehlat with the blanket still pulled tight around his body. It made T’Pring wonder if he was not too hot, for humans were quite easy to get sick in the heat of Vulcan.

 

“He’s soft.”

 

“Sehlats are quite soft of fur, but also quick to violence, if the situation calls for it.”

 

Jim made a happy little noise and leaned in to hug the great beast around the neck. I-Chaya just let him, letting out a low rumbling purr in his throat at the feeling of the warm human. “He’s a good boy.”

 

“...indeed. You are also, if I may say, a  _ good boy _ .”

 

She was pretty sure that’s one of those things you say to humans, right? Jim looked up at her with wide eyes, and she wasn’t sure if that was good or bad.

 

But it was better than cowering from her in fear.

 

***

 

I-Chaya had once more since the departure of Spock to Earth the month before, begun following someone in their daily lives. Jim seemed both desperate and eager for the company, in a way that he never seemed eager for T’Pring’s presence.

 

By the end of Jim’s first week there, T’Pring has learned more about Jim than she had ever thought to, and yet, the information was almost entirely useless to properly taking care of him, it seemed.

 

She’s learned through a tricorder scan and a blood draw, that he has more allergies than most people in this time period, and she gives in to a moment of surprise to the fact that he’s even alive at all, going from owner to owner over his life, no proper medical care for slaves in the Romulan Empire, other than the bare minimum to keep them alive and attractive.

 

She’s learned that he’s generally happy and well behaved if she leaves him alone with I-Chaya and a PADD.

 

She’s learned that while his reading seems to be halted at a Terran middle school level for now, he was rapidly catching up with mathematics, and has already proven his worth with advanced, Terran high school level calculus. He seems quite interested in learning more so he could more onto higher mathematics. She can understand and sympathize with the need to learn.

 

She’s learned many more things about him, but today, she was going to learn what a panic attack looked like in a human being with high level paranoia and PTSD from nearly a lifetime of consistent abuse.

 

It was I-Chaya who alerted her to his distress. Sehlats were well adept to touch telepathy, like their vulcan counterparts, but domesticated sehlats were used to using their telepathy to focus on their charges emotional state, and change things if needed.

 

I-Chaya was a guardian sehlat. He’s taken care of both Sarek, and Spock, as children. He seemed to have adopted Jim as well. He was older, but a sehlat’s long lifespan gave them plenty of time to take in multiple charges to take care of. Spock was too old to need his help at this point in his life.

 

I-Chaya came bounding into the room almost frantically while T’Pring was reviewing a thesis at her console, immediately pushing into her space. She was startled at his insistence, but the contact with him gave her a general idea of what was happening, and the need for her to help.

 

She stood abruptly from the console, following the sehlat outside to the front porch, where Jim had managed to wedge himself into a place between the rail of the porch, and a chair. The porch was surrounded by a low level force shield to deter any of the desert predators away from the house if they strayed this far into the city, as well as keeping away dust, but it was still hot out. 

 

As she’s found, it was too hot for a human. Maybe Jim was experiencing heat stroke and needed to be moved into the house.

 

She crouched down next to the male on the ground, and he gave a barely noticeable flinch, curling up in on himself. “Jim, it is time to go inside.”

 

She wondered if there was a human taboo she seemed to be breaking, when Jim sniffled once, looking like he might cry, before I-Chaya moved over to his side again. Jim curled up around the sehlat’s head, fingers tangled up in his fur, and got up. His body was shaking though. “Okay.”

 

When he was inside the air conditioned living room, with a glass of cold water, T’Pring gave him one last look before going back to her office. I-Chaya’s concern has not waned, and she has not attempted to touch Jim to figure out for herself what is wrong.

 

A slave, one that’s obviously been used for his body in the past, deserves that right of personal space. She sat down in front of her console again, and connected to the comm terminal, dialing a familiar frequency.

 

It rang far beyond what it should have if Spock have been in his apartment, and finally went silent. But before she could consider dialing up his personal frequency, she received a call from Starfleet Academy, in one of the science buildings.

 

She accepted the call, and was pleased to see Spock sitting in front of the console on the other end. She held up a ta’al in greeting.

 

“Spock. You are not in your apartment at this time.”

 

He was sitting behind a console in a lab. The window behind him showed that it was dark outside already.

 

“My PADD is set to alert me when I get a call on my terminal at my apartment. You are in need of my assistance?”

 

She nodded once, ears tuned into the noises in the living room still. She couldn’t hear anything, and she wasn’t sure if that was good or bad, but she felt an acute sense of worry in her chest, similar to what a parent might feel for their child.

 

Jim has only been here a week, and already, he feels as kin to her.

 

“Jim is experiencing turmoil within his mind. I am unsure if this is caused by human heat stroke, or if he is in need of mental healing.”

 

Spock paused for a moment, looking off to the side. She had told him about Jim the day after he’d been given to her, and Spock had been sensitive to the human’s plight. This is good, because Spock and Jim would have to learn to cohabitate together when Spock got back from his year of teaching at the Academy. 

 

“What are his symptoms?”

 

“He is experiencing tremors, and I-Chaya has come to me in panic, indicating that his emotional state is upsetting.”

 

There was a mumbling noise coming from off screen, and Spock turned to whoever it had been to reply to them. T’Pring could feel her body becoming tense the longer they talked, and turned towards the door of the room to listen into the living room again. Still nothing from Jim.

 

When she turned back, there was someone else in the view of the console, a human male with a frown on his face.

 

“You said he’s shaking?”

 

She nodded. “He does not otherwise seem to be fully cognizant of his physical surroundings. I have moved him indoors, but I previously believed him to be suffering from heat stroke. After checking with the tricorder, I realize that is not the case.”

 

“Any other symptoms?”

 

“I believe…” She paused, not fully sure without initiating touch, “before I found him, he was crying.”

 

The man nodded. “Sounds like he’s having a panic attack to me. Dissociative panic attack.”

 

She felt pain in her chest. Why was this painful? She frowned, an act that surprised Spock, for it might as well have been full blown tears to a vulcan. She swallowed. “How do I help him?”

 

The man looked between Spock and T’Pring for a few seconds, eyebrows pulled together in confusion. “Ma’am, why do you have a human living with you right now?”

 

She looked down, feeling heat in her face. That was possibly shame. Maybe Jim shouldn’t be staying with her. She had no idea how a human worked. Maybe she should turn him over to Spock’s parents. They would better know how to take care of him. But she felt a possessive anger in her side at the idea of them taking him from her. Which caused even more shame, because Jim was  _ not _ her possession. He wasn’t a slave anymore, and a gilded cage still had locks. She couldn’t hold him if he wished to be elsewhere.

 

“He was given to me.”

 

The man raised an eyebrow. “Given?”

 

She nodded. “He was given by a romulan male who held affections for me. In the Romulan Empire, it is traditional for a pursuer to give the object of their affection, their most prized and intimate slave, as proof of their willingness to provide. I denied his affections, he is now in custody at the Vulcan High Council, for crimes against the Federation, bringing slaves into illegal space.”

 

The man rubbed at the bridge of his nose, looking disgusted. “How old is he, and how old was he when he became a slave?”

 

She paused, thinking. “He is twenty-two Terran years now, and I can only assume, without his testimony, that he became a slave very young. He does not show objection to his current situation, but often shows confusion when I show him… kindness. He is confused when I praise him.”

 

She should feel sick at admitting that she praises him at all, but she does. When he shows willingness to learn, when he gets the work she gives him right -often- when he cooks for them even just the night before, she praises him, because there is one thing that all sources of information on abused humans all agree on, and it’s to give them positive reinforcement to their current situation, because even then, they might be confused and go back to the abuse, if they didn’t know where else to go.

 

The man closed his eyes and took a deep breath, looking sad. “He probably doesn’t understand why you would be nice to him. He might not even understand that you don’t wish to keep him as a slave. He might be waiting for you to turn around and hit him instead of praise him one day. There are a million reasons he might be upset right now, and I don’t know what it is unless I know what happened to him before he came to you. Can I speak with him?”

 

She frowned. The man was wearing cadet reds, and while she found his insight on human experience to be helpful, she’s not sure she trusted a cadet with Jim. Spock raised an eyebrow at her.

 

“Doctor McCoy is both a psychiatrist and an experienced medical professional, I would trust his opinion for a consultation with Jim. His credentials are impressive.”

 

Did Spock stop to think that it wasn’t  _ his _ trust that was needed right now? She set her jaw, grinding her teeth for a second, before nodding. “Logical.” The word was stilted, and it was enough to get both of them to raise an eyebrow at her terse reply. She didn’t focus on them though, she connected a PADD to the terminal and the screen on the terminal turned off, and the PADD turned on, to show the men still waiting on the call.

 

She left the room with the PADD and went back into the living room. Jim was sitting on the couch with his legs pulled against his chest, he had tears coming out of his eyes while he silently stared at nothing in particular. Her side hurt. Maybe she was dying.

 

She sat on the couch next to him with a frown, aborting her hand’s movement before she could touch him. “Jim, I would like for you to talk to someone.”

 

Jim blinked a few times, before turning to look at her with red eyes. He didn’t move much, but he held out his hand for the PADD when she held it out. “Am I going to be sent away now?”

 

She reared back, horrified. “I would never send you away. If you choose to stay here, this is where you shall be.”

 

His lower lip wobbled, and she wasn’t sure what she did to hurt him more, but he turned to the PADD instead. She looked between him and the PADD for a moment before realizing they needed privacy, and leaving the room again. She could not focus on her thesis project at this time.

 

Back in the living room, Jim watched her leave before turning to the PADD. There was a man sitting there behind a console, smiling gently at him. He looked nice, and his smile didn’t look fake. Jim’s pretty sure he knows how to tell fake smiles by now. Jim tried to smile back at him but… to be honest, he just felt… numb…

 

“Hi.”

 

The man didn’t falter in his smile. “Hello. My name is Leonard McCoy. You can call me Leonard.”

 

Jim’s nose wrinkled up at the name, but he wasn’t fully sure why. “I’m Jim.”

 

“Jim, can you tell me why you’re crying?”

 

Jim lifted up a hand, sniffling, and touched his wet cheeks. “I didn’t know I was crying. I’m sorry, I was trying to be quiet, promise.”

 

Leonard looked like someone had punched him in the stomach, but he quickly schooled his features into a more gentle look. “Oh, darlin’ you don’t need to keep quiet, T’Pring wouldn’t mind if you made a little noise.”

 

Jim looked utterly distressed though. “But, if I make noise, it’ll disturb her. She has really important work, you know? She does lots of experiments on crop growth, and she’s really smart and important at the VSA, if I disturb her she won’t be able to do her work.”

 

Leonard paused. That was an issue. In fact, it was such a  _ big _ issue, that Leonard isn’t sure he could tackle that one in a short time, or even without T’Pring in the room with them. He gently directed the conversation in another direction. “Jim, do you like living with T’Pring?”

 

Jim nodded, but he looked really confused. “Yeah… but she… she’s really different.”

 

The doctor nodded encouragingly, and Jim felt a little bit more like he could breathe. He let out a shaky gust of air, sliding off the couch so he could lean into I-Chaya’s side. The old sehlat leaned up and licked his cheek, making Leonard grimace, but Jim just smiled a little.

 

“How is she different, kid? Is it because she’s a girl?”

 

Jim shrugged. “No? I’ve had female owners before, that’s fine. Though, whenever my other owners had wives or girlfriends, they usually didn’t like me.”

 

Leonard was silent for a beat, head cocked to the side. “How many owners have you had?”

 

Jim shrugged. “I dunno. It’s confusing. Sometimes I forget faces, or they get rid of me fast.”

 

Leonard looked sad, but nodded. “Jim, why does T’Pring’s kindness confuse you? Have you never had a kind owner before?”

 

Jim thought about that, before nodding, a little smile on his face. “Yes. His name was J’Scal, he was very kind to me. He was my owner when I was twelve, so he was probably the third or fourth, I think.”

 

Leonard smiled at him a little, encouraging. “What’s different about his kindness and T’Pring’s?”

 

Jim frowned. “She… she doesn’t touch me. Am I not good enough? When I stop being good enough, they get rid of me again.”

 

Leonard wanted to vomit. The PADD in front of him lit up, and he glanced at it to see a message from Spock, who was still sitting a mere table away from him. Spock also looked a little sick, a pale pink tint to his face as he openly scowled. Leonard looked down at the message, before going back to Jim.

 

“Jim, T’Pring likes you a lot. She appreciates your companionship, and she’s happy that you keep, uh, I-Chaya? That’s his name right?” Jim nodded, and Leonard smiled at him encouragingly. “She’s happy you keep I-Chaya company. She likes you being there with her. But she’s… Jim, T’Pring is unattracted to men. She likes other women.”

 

Jim seemed to honestly think about that for a second, before smiling a little. In his experience, people who weren’t attracted to men, and didn’t hit him, usually turned out to be good people. “Oh, that’s good. She doesn’t hit me or anything, I like her.”

 

Leonard had to strain to smile a little, but after a long look at Jim’s face, it was less hard to fake it. He didn’t understand how people could  _ hurt _ others, and Jim was so… innocent. It’s never been in his blood to hurt. He became a doctor for a reason. “Jim… I would very much like it if we could talk more together. It would be good for you to have some friends, I think.”

 

Jim turned to look behind himself, at the window, and Leonard wondered if he hadn’t exactly gotten to the root of today’s problem. “Jim, can I ask why you were on the porch today, before T’Pring found you?”

 

Jim’s voice was quiet when he spoke, like he was trying to make sure no one was listening in. “I… I wanted to see how close the city is. I never got to go outside before. There aren’t any neighbors.”

 

Spock had a blank, almost confused look on his face, but Leonard got it right away. “There’s no one to ask for help if you need it. No buildings to hide in if you need to get away.”

 

Jim nodded, his voice was quiet, secretive, and for a moment, Leonard’s chest chenched painfully when he realized the kid  _ trusted _ him. He’s probably only been talked to like this from other slaves.. “T’Pring took out my tracker, but she didn’t put in a new one. I wanted to see how far the city was. I couldn’t see it. If T’Pring didn’t put a new tracker in me, is she just planning to keep me here forever so she doesn’t lose me?”

 

Leonard looked away for a second. “Jim, you understand you’re not her  _ property _ , right? You live with her, but you can choose to leave whenever you want.”

 

Jim scoffed at him like Leonard had said something stupid. “Of course I have to stay. I don’t have any credits, and I don’t have my own house. Where would I go?”

 

Leonard had to shut his eyes, a sinking sensation falling over him when he realized that Jim has been a slave for a  _ long _ time if that’s how he’s thinking of it. Jim had a long road to recovery ahead of him. Very long. “Alright, I guess so, but still, T’Pring would never try to stop you if you wanted to leave, Jim.”

 

Jim outright  _ rolled his eyes _ , and Leonard’s eyebrows shot up, but he couldn’t hold back the little smirk. Okay, this kid has some kick to him, and that’s good. Jim gave him a bland look, like he thought Leonard was full of shit, but he didn’t argue, suddenly looking vulnerable again. “I can maybe talk to you more later?”

 

The doctor smiled at him, and his PADD lit up with another message.  **Tell him yes if you are willing.** He glanced down at it before giving Jim an even bigger smile. “I would absolutely love to talk to you more, Jim. I know it must be hard living on a planet with no humans.” He paused, thinking carefully. “Jim, do you know where you were born?”

 

Jim’s eyes went a little glassy, distant. He frowned. “I… was the property of the Romulan Empire? That’s how it works, right? They saved me and the other kids, so we belonged to them.”

 

He nodded, in a matter-of-fact way, and Leonard  _ truly _ felt anger in that moment. He tried to think of something to say, but it didn’t come to him. Jim had to have been before puberty, at least. Jim had a long road ahead of him for recovery, and Leonard isn’t even fully sure he  _ knew _ he needed to recover at all. He seemed to honestly think his place in life was a slave, with a possibly benevolent owner. He sighed a little, plastering on an encouraging smile.

 

“Jim, do you have any hobbies?”

 

Jim looked at him funny, before turning to honest confusion, and shrugging. “No.”

 

Leonard nodded. “Do you know how to read?”

 

Jim turned a little red, embarrassed. “A little. In Romulan mostly.”

 

Leonard nodded. “Of course. You should ask T’Pring to help you read Standard as well.” His PADD lit up again, and his eyebrows went up. “Or, from what I hear, T’Pring’s bondmate’s  _ mother _ , is a linguist, and she’s very helpful. Spock says he’ll talk to her and see if she’ll come help you.”

 

Jim looked nervous at that, and Leonard forged on before he could turn the offer down. “Jim, I know it’s a little scary, talking with new people, but Spock says his mother is a very nice woman, and would love to help you. If you’re to stay there a long time, you’ll meet them eventually anyways.”

 

Jim cautiously nodded, and looked up from the PADD when he heard a noise. “T’Pring says it’s lunch time. We’ll really talk again, though?” It was as if he honestly couldn’t believe his luck, and Leonard figured he didn’t often get a chance to talk to nice people that he was guaranteed to talk to again.

 

“Of course, Jim.”

 

Jim smiled. “Okay, bye!”

 

Jim handed the PADD back to T’Pring when he entered the kitchen, and she walked back into the living room with it for a private conversation.

 

“Is he well?”

 

Leonard watched her for a long moment with a little frown. “No. He has  _ extremely _ stunted mental growth from a lifetime of abuse. In humans, the inability to make your own decisions leads to PTSD, which is why he’s got the emotional turbulence of a five year old. A five year old that’s been abused so badly that he thinks he’s not allowed to make any noise when he cries or you’ll be mad at him. He… if I had been a part of this conversation without even seeing him, I’d place his age range under ten, which is probably when he was taken from whatever home he had before slavery. That’s years of abuse to unlearn, and the fact that he passed owners so often in that time makes it worse. He’s going to constantly wonder if you’re going to give him up too.”

 

T’Pring was silent for a moment longer than it took to process that information, which took two moments longer than it should have. “What will help him?”

 

“Constant reassurance that he’s doing good. Explanation when he doesn’t understand if he’s done something wrong. You’re vulcan, so I’m sure you won’t have any issues not yelling at him, but try to keep loud outbursts away from him, it could very well scare him. Are you okay with touch? Not sexually, just… hugging, or even just touching his arm? It might be good to show him that touching other humanoids doesn’t have to hurt, or be sexual.”

 

T’Pring held back a wince, but Leonard seemed to sense something. He tried a different direction. “I hear that Spock’s mother is a linguist, as well as a human. It would be  _ very _ positive for him to have a loving adult human role model. If you believe she would be well suited for that, please ask her to come see him. She’s a human, so she’ll understand the need for positive touch as well, so if you’re not comfortable, she could provide that.”

 

She nodded. “Logical. The Lady Amanda is a gentle human, but she is undoubtedly more accustomed to the human need for touch than I am.”

 

Leonard looked over at Spock, who nodded. “I will contact my mother shortly, as well as my brother, Sybok. He is not human, but he has followed in our clan matriarch’s positioning as a mind adept, similar to the role you perform as a psychiatrist.”

 

Leonard nodded. “I’ll have to check my schedule before I make any concrete time, but I’ll have to schedule in a time where I can formally talk to him.”

 

T’Pring nodded a single time. “A wise decision, your help is greatly appreciated in his recovery.”

 

Leonard nodded, looking a little uncomfortable. “Well, he could surely use the help. I’m happy to help wherever I can.”

 

Spock took his place at the console, talking to the other vulcan for a short while, leaving Leonard to pack up their equipment from their impromptu session in the lab that night. It was pure luck that Spock had been with Leonard when T’Pring had called, but they were all glad he had been. 

 

When the screen was shut down, Leonard gave thought to the one thing he could say that wouldn’t lead to him wanting to punch something for the anger he felt for that kid. “So… you never said you were married when you asked me out.”

 

Spock seemed a little shifty eyed, looking away from him. “My wife and I are connected by marriage bonds formed when we were children. Our marriage is a formality and neither of us experience attraction to each other.”

 

Leonard looked at him with a little frown. “Still, humans see that as a prior existing relationship, and would see the omission as a lie.  _ I _ don’t mind, because like you said, you’re both gay, but it’s still not something you want to omit in the future.”

 

Spock seemed to think that over for a moment before nodding. “I will take precaution to not… omit, important information such as marriage in the future.”

 

Leonard nodded. “Good.” He started picking at his left thumb nail before he let out a little sigh, turning back to the vulcan. “Your wife  _ wants _ him there, right? If not I can talk to Captain Pike and get him sent to Earth in a timely fashion, you know.”

 

Spock reached over to gently still Leonard’s hands from their nervous picking, ear tips flushing green at the act. “I believe… she  _ greatly _ wants to keep him with her. She’s developed a… fondness for him. Like one does a child.”

 

Leonard nodded, turning his hand up so Spock’s palm was against his. “Okay. Okay that’s good. Honestly, I’m sure Jim could probably use some… parenting, I guess. Listen, I’ll sit down and check over my schedule to work out a semi-regular time to speak with Jim. Worst case scenario, I’ll have to file a claim with Starfleet Medical to take an off campus patient so I can set my own hours to speak with him.”

 

Spock nodded. “Off campus patients are only considered valid if payment for their treatment is given, unless it is a trial procedure.”

 

Leonard ran one finger down the center of Spock’s index, not missing the way the vulcan nearly shivered at it. “I’m sure you’ll find a way to pay me.”

 

“Of course, Doctor.”

**Author's Note:**

> gatersgonewild.tumblr.com


End file.
